The present invention relates generally to lightweight, less bulky doll-carriages. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved safety doll-carriages in which a retaining and adjusting mechanism is employed to simplify assembly operations, as well as to prevent dangerous movement in use.
Doll-carriages having the substantial design of an ordinary baby-carriage are known and generally comprise a respective pair of front and rear support legs; a pair of linkages; a handle operable to effectuate a changeover between a resting, or folded, and a working, or extended, position of the carriage; and a back seat linked in a fixed relation to the handle. In this type of doll-carriage, rivets, used at almost every junction point between linkages or support legs, may make assembly time-consuming and repair difficult. Also, dangerous conditions accompanying the changeover between the resting and the working position are not uncommon. As doll-carriages, like other toys, are constantly being improved in order to provide safer constructions, it may be desirable to use fastening means on doll-carriages selected for safety and reliability.